


caught prey

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Captivity, Dark, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, Lactation Kink, M/M, Milking, Mpreg, Multiple Penetration, Octo Shiro, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Octomerman Shiro is nearing his heat and he needs a mate. Thankfully, there's a sweet-smelling human close by, so Shiro doesn't hesitate to get what is rightfully his. At first, Keith fights. Then, he learns how to enjoy his captivity.





	caught prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OracleStella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleStella/gifts).



> this is some dark, extreme shit, so be warned. shiro drugs keith to make him more pliable and wanting, and fucks with his mind. read with care

1.

Shiro can tell that his heat is starting a few days before it actually does. His body becomes hotter and his skin starts to change into that deep, intense purple colour that almost looks black, his tentacles starting to produce the aphrodisiac. Usually, he finds a nice merman to fuck, a needy thing also in heat, which is both convenient and incredibly busy. This time, Shiro wants to change something, maybe even find a mate, a mother for his offspring…

It's not easy, however, to find a perfect candidate for his mate, and Shiro can be very picky. That's why he forces himself to leave his home before his what starts, and explore around. There are quite a few merman villages around, as well as an occasional octoperson, but Shiro wasn't really interested in that, for some reason. No, he wanted something more exotic, more…just more.

He is lazily swimming around, his dark tentacles moving through the water when the scent hit him. Shiro's eyes widen and his teeth sharpen when the alluring aroma almost wraps itself around him. It's sweet and musky and it calls to him, to the most primal part of his brain.

Shiro growls lowly and suddenly speeds up in the direction of the coast, the humans. He's not sure which ocean creature would go that close to the humanity, but he doesn't care at the moment. No, his mind is all on that sweet scent which is pushing his heat closer and closer to the surface. It's maddening and arousing and Shiro is ready to just take and claim, whatever creature he finds with that smell.

Suddenly, he freezes, a few feet below the surface of the water, sun shining on him and making the purple in his tentacles show. For a second, Shiro isn't sure what stopped him, but then he hears it. A fair heartbeat, growing louder by a second, combined with the sound of water moving out of the way. Whatever fit its, it has to be human, so clumsy and loud in the quiet ocean but then the scent hit Shiro full on again.

He growls and swims closer, a silent shadow under a moving object until he looks up and sees the human. It's a male, that much Shiro can tell, and he's rather slim, but pretty, not that tall, his legs long and shapely. Suddenly, Shiro wants to bury his fangs in those legs, mark the human with his scent. This is his mate. This is the future mother of his children.

Shiro grins, a savage, hungry expression and swims up, reaching out with his tentacles. When they catch their prey, the human startles and tries to escape, but then Shiro is there, catching him in a firm grip, his tentacles wrapping around the human to keep him in place.

He's still struggling, but Shiro takes a moment to finally see his face, and oh, he's beautiful. Wild, purple eyes and a snarl on his face, messy black hair sticking to his head and accenting the pretty neck. His shoulders are quite broad and Shiro can see that the man is fit. Perfect, he's a strong one, capable of carrying offspring.

And his scent, oh, his scent. Up close it's even stronger, hazy and pulling at Shiro's heat, messing with his mind and demanding to _take,_ and _mate,_ and _fuck._ This is his mate. This had to be his mate and Shiro will do anything to keep the humane with him. Because that human is Shiro's.

Finally, Shiro reaches out with one hand and grabs the human’s face, keeping him still and calmly meeting his angry eyes. The man can struggle all he wants, Shiro is stronger and this is his element. And his mate.

“Now, calm down my pretty mate,” he coos at him, voice dripping with lust.

Being so close to his mate, to his alluring scent and a warm body is pushing at Shiro's self-restraint. He wants to fuck his mate and claim him, breed him full of his offspring. But first, he needs to know this human’s name.

The human snarls something at Shiro but the octopus only smiles, dark and full of promise. His voice is strong and lustful. “Don't struggle, you make it so much harder than it needs to be. Just tell me your name, mate, what should I call such a pretty creature?”

As Shiro speaks, one of his tentacles comes up to cup and trace the human’s face, touch his lips and smear Shiro's slick on them. Unconsciously, the human licks them clean and his eyes widen. Yes, maybe the aphrodisiac doesn't take hold immediately but it will make his mate more complaint, more willing to submit. Just like a proper bitch needs to be.

“Be a good boy and tell me your name, mate,” Shiro finally orders, his patience stretching thin.

Apparently, that order and cold voice are enough to push against the already slightly drugged part of the human’s mind, and he speaks. It's soft and yet full of anger. “Keith.”

Shiro smiles at that, a terrible, fond smile and nods. “Keith… You're my mate Keith, my only one… You're going to swell with my children, pretty bitch. All mine.”

It doesn't matter that Keith's eyes widen and he starts to struggle, even more, his hands coming up to punch and scratch at Shiro's skin. The octopus only smirks and grabs his hands with one tentacle, keeping them behind Keith's back. A feisty bitch after all…

“Don't worry, I will fuck that attitude out of you, my mate, until all there is left is a perfect breeding bitch,” Shiro promises.

Then, he pulls Keith into a brutal kiss, breathes magic into his lungs and watches as his mate falls limply into his arms. Like that, he can take Keith to his home and fuck him properly, without anyone watching. Not yet.   


 

2.

Keith fights. He screams and claws at his kidnapper, growls and threatens, but the octopus (a merman?) doesn't seem to care. All he does is smile, that creepy, dark smile and keep him tied in place. He's naked, he woke up like this, and his arms are tied behind his back, whole body shivering.

He can't even wonder about how the mythical creature is real when his kidnapper is cooing such dirty, filthy things at him. He's delusional and rather terrifying but Keith won't show fear. He can't.

Instead, he growls and trashes in his bonds, until the octomerman comes closer and his thick tentacles grab him again. They don't feel unpleasant but the intent behind them makes Keith's skin crawl, especially as he's brought closer to the creature.

He's about to say something again when a tentacle appears near his mouth and just pushes inside. Keith wants to bite down but that sweet substance he tasted earlier makes his jaw relax. Just as before, his body acts without Keith's explicit consent and he hates how he slowly relaxes into the creature’s hold. That's not what he wants, but he doesn't get to say anything.

“Now, that's a good pet,” the man coos at him, making Keith want to growl again. “I'm Shiro, my pretty pet, and you're mine now.”

No, he’s not! He’s not a possession and certainly not someone’s pet or a mate. He’s a human! He doesn’t belong to this beast and he will fight tooth and nail to get out of this mess. Keith’s never been a quitter and he’s determined to break free, one way or another. He doesn’t even want to think about what being Shiro’s mate would entail because it makes him shudder already.

Keith doesn't get a chance to even fight though, because the tentacle in his mouth starts to produce that weird, sweet substance. His eyes widen and he lets out a small sound as his whole body starts to relax even more. There has to be some sort of drug in that slick because his mind begins to shut down, arousal slowly seeping into it.

Keith doesn't find Shiro attractive(that’s a bit of a lie, but appearances don’t really matter here), mostly because the beast has kidnapped him, but his body suddenly doesn't care, as his cock starts to harden and his nipples stand up.

“There you go, my pretty mate,” Shiro coos at him again, another tentacle coming up to trace his naked body, soft and possessive.

Keith shudders when those suckers attach to his skin, leaving marks and bruises, yet the pain excites him. It makes his back arch in that disgusting pleasure. He hates it, hates it with every fibre of his being, but he can't do anything about it. And with every passing second, he hates it less and less, that loud screaming in his mind fading to a whisper. It’s still there, whatever drug Shiro gave him can’t kill it, but it just...matters less and less.

What matters are those delightful suckers leaving circular bruises all over his body, some on his back, some on his hips and belly. Then, they attach themselves to his aching nipples and Keith’s back arches as he whines around the thick tentacle in his mouth. The pain he’s feeling gets turned into pleasure, and Keith’s not sure if that the doing of that slick or just his own body. He always enjoyed a little pain with his pleasure.

Shiro is watching him with dark, alien eyes and Keith swallows, some small part of his brain rebelling against the aphrodisiac. He doesn’t want any of it, not really but it’s hard to focus on that when his body is feeling so good.

“Shh, my pretty mate, just let go,” Shiro coos at him. “I will make you feel so good, just let go. I’ll make you _scream_ my name.”

Keith shakes his head desperately, as much as he can in his confinement, but Shiro doesn’t seem to notice, or he just doesn’t care. Instead of stopping, big hands come up to frame his face, making him look at his captor. Keith still stubbornly avoids his eyes.

“I don’t know why you try to struggle, my mate,” Shiro says with curiosity. Keith has a sickening realization that for Shiro, this isn't strange or bad. For him, this is normal and Keith is the strange one, struggling against being used as a toy. “You know I can make it so good for you. I can make you forget anything else.”

Shiro’s voice rolls over Keith like honey and dark chocolate - thick and sweet but with something sinister and sensual hiding in the corners. The cave suddenly becomes smaller, and from the corner of his eye, Keith can see the shadows growing. When he finally meets Shiro’s eyes, they’re glowing.

That silver glow makes him look even more alien, more dangerous and the primal part of Keith's brain screams at him. This is an apex predator, used to having his way and determined to get what he wants, and Keith is his prey, helpless and gagged, that thick, sweet slick slowly trickling down his belly.

It seems like Shiro is waiting for something, the tension palpable in the humid air, his eyes glowing and the shadows growing even longer and bigger. Keith knows that the aphrodisiac is working, making him more relaxed and pliable, more submissive, but it's not all. It can’t be all, not with how tense and thick the silence is.

That's when he feels something slick on his asscheeks. Keith gasps and almost gags on the tentacle in his mouth. It turns into a moan when another tentacle touches his ass, spreading his cheeks. Keith’s face burns with a blush when he feels the cool air on his exposed, for some reason wet hole. It’s...good but so wrong, not what he wants and yet everything what he ever wanted and more. It’s confusing.

The touch makes something in his brain click and Keith’s mind finally turns into mush. He’s still aware of what’s happening, but it feels like someone else has taken control over his reactions and actions. Whatever aphrodisiac and magic Shiro used on him, it’s working and all Keith can do is scream inside of his dazed, empty mind.

“There you go, my pretty little mate,” Shiroo coos at him, eyes still glowing but pleased and full of hunger.

Keith moans and starts to suck on the tentacle in his mouth, eyes slipping shut at the taste of that slick. Whatever Shiro did to him, it made him more receptive, more sensitive to everything. The taste is almost overwhelming and the air against his hole makes him shiver. Each and every touch makes his whole skin buzz with energy.

Shiro groans at the suction, making Keith try even harder. When a big hand tugs at his hair Keith blushes even more. It’s a praise and he likes that feeling. He wants to please Shiro even more. Shiro is his mate (where did that come from?) and Keith wants, no,  _needs_ to please him.

The tentacles holding his cheeks apart suddenly start to touch his wet, slick hole. The magic Shiro used made him open and relaxed and then the appendage slides inside of him, Keith moans around the one in his mouth. It's so good, the thick tentacle stretching him so well, the suction cups attaching to his walls, searching for something. When they finally find his prostate, Keith almost screams, as much as he can, stars dancing in front of his eyes. The pleasure is almost overwhelming and some precum starts to dribble down his cock.

“That’s it, my pretty fucktoy, such a good boy you are,” Shiro growls, eyes trained on him.

He adds another tentacle, his ravenous hole taking it effortlessly, even though Keith can feel the stretch. They entwine and curl inside of him, touching all the places, sucking on the walls and massaging his prostate, until Keith is sobbing in Shiro's hold, orgasm fast approaching. All Shiro has to do is fuck up, feed some more tentacle into his hole, and Keith is coming, choking himself on the tentacle in his mouth, cum shooting from his cock.

After that, everything else stops to matter. He is Shiro’s fucktoy, he needs more, needs something stretching him, making him feel so _whole_ , so deliciously used. Keith doesn't know why he wanted to fight before, he was stupid, This is his place, this is where he belongs.

His nipples are still being abused by the suction cups until they're aching and erect, little spikes of pain running down Keith’s spine as his hole is used and stretched. Each drag makes him shiver and whine, tears running down his spine and for a moment, Keith thinks that nothing can feel better.

Then something thick touches his hole and he jolts, eyes opening in shock. Shiro is watching him, a purple blush high on his cheeks, eyes glowing and fangs bared. He smirks at Keith’s look and pushes whatever it is inside of him. It stretches him more, to the point of pain but then it pops inside and Keith’s ass spasms around it, as it moves up into him.

“Going to breed you now, as I promised, my little fucktoy,” Shiro tells him. “You’ll be stuffed full of my eggs soon, big and full, as your tits swell with milk. So pretty and all mine.”

This cuts through the haze in his mind and Keith almost manages to break free of the hold the magic has on him, but then comes the second egg and his will evaporates again. After all, it feels so good to be bred, stuffed fuller than he ever was, his hole spasming and closing around each and every egg, until Keith is coming with each one, exhausted and sobbing, cock still hard but balls empty. He feels his stomach stretch almost comically and when Keith glances down, he comes again, just at the sight. His belly is big and round, skin stretched taut around the eggs. He really looks pregnant, bred full and properly used, and the magic hold Shiro has on him makes Keith feel happy. This is his purpose, after all, it’s good.

 

3.

Keith can’t remember the _before_ very well. He knows that he used to have a life outside their nest, but it doesn't matter anymore. He’s happy here, a pretty breeding slut for his mate, round and full with their offspring, always needy and wanting.

He finds himself on all fours, his mate fucking into his loose, wet hole from behind, two tentacles ruining it further as other two hold his hands back. They don't need to, Keith can't imagine being anywhere else, but it still feels good to be restrained and used for his mate’s pleasure.

Shiro’s hands are on his full, heavy tits, which are swinging with his mate’s every thrust. They squeeze and milk bursts out, making Keith scream again. His nipples are so sensitive, aching to be touched, his tits always ready to be milked. His belly is big, their latest offspring left to live on their own as Shiro’s species does, and Keith always longs to be full again. It became an addiction of sorts and Keith loves it. He doesn’t remember how and why he used to be so against the idea. It was stupid.

He loves begging fucked as he is now, rough and hard, Shiro driving his tentacles deeper and deeper into him, stretching Keith until he’s sobbing, face hidden in his hands, back arched to present his ass and belly. Shiro loves touching his tits now, squeezes and fondles them often as he fucks Keith and it only makes him more aroused. He’s being milked and used and it’s his whole life. It’s good.

“Such a good breeding slut you are,” Shiro whispers into his ear, voice dark and full of promise.

When a tentacle appears in front of his face Keith eagerly opens his mouth and sucks it down, feeling it move down his throat. The aphrodisiac isn’t needed anymore but Keith loves the taste, the thick slick filling his belly some more. Then, more warmth explodes inside of him ad Shiro comes, fertilizing the eggs some more, until his cum leaks out around his tentacles.

Keith moans and comes as well, his cock weakly spurting some cum, as he clenches on the tentacles inside of him. Shiro squeezes his tits again, clearly delighted by their size and weight. Keith preens at the unspoken praise, mind hazy with the knowledge that his mate is pleased with him, his beautiful, amazing captor thinks he's being good.

Time passes like that, days blending into one as he gives birth to their babies, Shiro wrapping them all in his tentacles. Sometimes his captor, his mate, can be so sweet and caring, feeding their babies and taking care of Keith so good. He gets him addicted to being pregnant, to being full and bred like a good bitch. It's not something that humans are made for, much less human males, but his mate is a powerful witch and he can make Keith’s body into what he needs. And now, all Keith wants to be is what Shiro needs.

It’s a constant after some time, and Keith doesn’t have enough of his working mind left to really wonder about it. The magic and whatever drug Shiro was giving him all this time is working constantly and Keith slowly forgets about his life outside. He forgets to try to escape when Shiro is gone hunting, to try and be naughty again.

There’s a certain freedom in that. Keith doesn’t have to worry about anything. Since he stopped trying to fight and escape Shiro, his mate stayed calm and sweet. He fucks Keith good and full, feeds him and sucks his nipples until they stop aching. It's A good life. Nothing to worry about, comfortable in the nest Shiro made for him, fed and full, smiling dazedly most of the time.

And the breeding part. That’s something that the free human Keith didn’t think about outside of his darkest fantasies. When he’s not pregnant, he aches inside, his mind and body rebelling. He can't understand why he feels like that, but Keith is sure that he'll die if he won't get bred again. His tits are full of milk, big and sagging and his belly seems flat and cold without the babies inside.

Keith lays on the soft bed and tugs at his nipples until the milk comes flowing, sobbing and whining, his hazy mind not understanding anything aside from the burning need. When the babies finally come and latch to his nipples, he sobs with relief, arching in the nest. His body got used to being treated as a breeding slut, accepting it easily and with vigour and now he takes great delight in it, even as drugged as he is.

Shiro is gone, and maybe before he'd try something stupid, like escaping, but now he just craves those tentacles and that mouth. Keith needs his mate, his sweet tormentor, his kidnapper. At this point, he’s not sure if that’s the magic and the drugs or his genuine desire. It all merges together, as Shiro’s desires are his own and his mate grants him his wishes with delight. Especially when he begs to be fucked again.

When the babies are gone, curling up back to sleep, Keith sobs and pinches his nipples again, making a mess of his nest. Then, there's a thick tentacle around him, and Keith moans happily when it latches to his nipple. His drugged mind sings with pleasure when more suckers attach to his nipples when big hands squeeze his full tits.

Keith slides to his knees and presents like a good bitch, still gaping hole begging to be filled. His mate (no, his kidnapper!) only chuckles darkly and squeezes while pushing two tentacles in. Keith moans and his dazed brain settles down.

Yes, this is his place. On his knees, being bred and milked.

“Can you, ah, can y-you milk me later?” he asks shakily when he finally finds his voice again.

Shiro purrs in pleasure and nods, thick tentacles gathering him close. It’s warm against his mate, and he ’s so fucked out that his bones feel like liquid. Fortunately, Keith doesn’t have to move. He can just let Shiro manoeuver him as he sees fit until Keith is perched on his mate’s waist, arms wrapped lazily around his neck, Shiro’s face level with his chest.

His tits are covered in milk from their little fucking session and Shiro’s big hands come up to squeeze, at first tenderly and then harder when Keith moans happily. Their babies are still asleep so it’s safe, they can take their time. Caught like this, tentacles keeping him in place, Keith happily succumbs to his desires and the heady scent in their cave - sex and heat, and Shiro’s salty-sweet aphrodisiac.

“Such pretty tits you have, my mate,” Shiro whispers, pleased. “All round and bg for our babies, always longing to be milked.”

Keith nods in agreement and then mewls quietly when Shiro's lips finally attach to his aching nipple. Milk bursts from it immediately and Shiro drinks it eagerly, humming at the sweet taste. His tentacles wrap around Keith more firmly but they don’t touch his tits, no. Shiro wants it all for his hands and mouth.

Sharp teeth tease his abused nipple as Shiro nips at it, making Keith jump in surprise. He tugs and twists one nipple as he sucks on the other, milk flowing down his hand and onto their bodies. Ke9th glances down just in time to see Shiro kick his hand clean with a wicked smirk, fangs fully visible, deadly and sleek. They make Keith shudder, some of his old bite scars aching in sympathy, preparing for another bite, but Shiro doesn’t do anything. He just keeps sucking on his nipples and kneading his tits, both of them moaning and groaning quietly.

Keith's ass is still open and he starts to long for something inside again, so he asks for it, in a breathless begging voice, squirming in Shiro’s lap. His mate chuckles darkly but pushes one tentacle inside, clearly in a merciful mood.

“You’re being so good for me, Keith, you deserve a reward,” he mutters near his chest. “Look how amazing it can be when you stop fighting me, my mate. My pretty cherished treasure.”

Keith nods, dazed and pleased, sinking down into the sensations. This is his life now, and he came to love it. It’s much more pleasurable that way, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> sin. dark sin. all the sin.


End file.
